


Fan Girls

by Flash_Asuna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Winter 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash_Asuna/pseuds/Flash_Asuna
Summary: SwanQueen Week - Day 1January 29th, 2017Prompt: Celebrity AUSummary: Emma Swan stars as the tough-as-nails ship captain, Ally Walsh, in the hit sci-fi drama series, Darkness Falls. The producers have announced a guest star will be coming in to play the role of the main antagonist, but haven’t mentioned who it will be. When the guest star is Emma’s celebrity crush, Regina Mills, she finds herself struggling to make it through the day.





	

Emma sat in her trailer with a deck of cards and a scowl on her face. Across from her, her co-star Elsa Frost, smirked from behind her hand. Emma sucked at cards but that didn’t stop them from playing. Elsa glanced over at a small photo Emma kept on the counter.

“Still swooning over Regina Mills?” Elsa teased.

Emma threw a card down. “We’re all allowed to have our celebrity crushes. Besides, didn’t you see her in _Castro_? She was amazing in that role as the lesbian bartender.”

“Is that why you’re into her? I mean, she’s definitely hot, but I’m pretty sure she’s straight.” Elsa played another card and Emma pouted.

“It’s just a celebrity crush. I admire her, that’s all.”

Elsa’s phone rang and she placed her cards face down on the table to answer it. She swatted Emma’s hand as the other woman reached out to peek at her opponent’s hand. Emma grinned and swatted Elsa back before she hung up the phone.

“Ok, we’re being summoned. The new guest star is here,” Elsa said as she stood up from the tiny banquette. Emma stood up as well, but not before flipping over Elsa’s cards to see what her hand was. “You’re the worst loser, Em.”

“What? No…. okay, maybe.” After gathering up keys and phones and jackets, the two women walked out of the trailer and headed through the studio lot to the familiar 503 building where they did most of their filming. 

A small crowd of people were gathered near the set of the starship lounge. They could hear the voice of the producer speaking loudly, as if to establish his presence. “We’re so pleased and honored you agreed to take on this role. Emma Swan is on her way. You’ll want to spend some significant time with her, since you’ll be playing her opposite role. Captain Ally and Ambassador Talia have a rivalry so deep that their lives are intertwined in amazing ways. It’ll be a fun dynamic to play.”

As Emma approached the crowd with Elsa behind her, she immediately felt her heart drop into a cold ice bath somewhere in the base of her stomach. The slender Latin woman who stood up and extended a hand to her smiled warmly. Emma stared at her dark red lips, painted with perfectly applied lipstick and felt her mouth go dry the moment their hands touched. 

“Emma Swan? It’s a pleasure to meet you. Regina Mills.” Regina shook Emma’s hand, grasping it between both of her hands. “I’m looking forward to working with you. I’ll be joining you as Ambassador Talia.”

“I…uh… me…” Emma stuttered. She licked her lips briefly and took a small breath. “Me, too. I mean, it’s a huge honor. I’ve been a fan.”

Regina smirked, “Flatterer.”

The producer clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention. “All right people, let’s get this set put together. We’ve got three days to film Regina’s scenes, so let’s get to it.”

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat. _Three days?! Working directly with Regina?!_

As the warmth of Regina’s hands left Emma’s and the dark haired woman smiled at her, Emma felt her entire world crumble around her.

Regina moved to step past Emma, but not before leaning in, close enough for Emma to feel her breath on her ear. “I look forward to the next three days, Miss Swan.”

* * *

 

Emma paced in her trailer. Elsa sat at the banquette, leaning her chin into her hand with an amused smile. “Well, that was a surprise, wasn’t it?”

“Did you know about this, Elsa?” Emma asked. A creeping thought in her head had her believing her friend was the one who convinced the producer to cast Regina.

Elsa held her hands up innocently, “I had no more clues than you did.”

“What do I do?!” Emma said frantically, not really looking for an answer.

“Work, that’s what.” Elsa replied. She stood up from her seat and headed towards the door. “Look, why don’t you take a breather. I’ve gotta get to makeup. That white face paint takes forever to apply.”

Emma sat down and sighed, “Okay. I’ll see you on set.”

Elsa peered out of the frosted door window before putting her hand on the latch of the trailer door. “Oh, and Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“Your reaction is a little intense for just a crush. I don’t think admiration is all you have for her.” Elsa smirked as she opened the door and came face to face with the cause and cure of Emma’s state of panic. “She’s taking a breather.”

Regina smiled at Elsa and stepped to the side to let the other woman pass. “Oh, good. I was hoping for a chance to talk with her.” 

“Have fun,” Elsa replied as she waved off her new co-star. 

Regina let herself into Emma’s trailer and found the blonde sitting in the banquette with her head in her hands. The audible click of the trailer door caused Emma to raise her head and meet Regina’s eyes. 

“Anything I can help you with, Emma? It’s okay that I call you that, right?” Regina asked.

“Oh my god, you’re in my trailer…” the blonde muttered. She thought it was in her head, but the small frown that graced Regina’s lips told her it wasn’t.

“Should… I go? I was really hoping to spend some time with you, since we’re going to be working together.”

Emma stood up and took Regina’s hand in her own. “No, stay. I’m sorry, I’m just a little star struck… and, yes… you can call me ‘Emma.”

Regina’s laugh was not what Emma was expecting. It wasn’t the melodic flirty laugh that she had while on _Castro._ But it wasn’t the arrogant chortle of her lawyer personality from _Esquire_ , one of the earlier works that Regina had done. Her natural laugh was somewhere between a villainous chuckle and a debutante giggle. 

“You’re star struck?” Regina said, repeating Emma’s words. She took note of her _Castro_ promotional photo sitting in a frame on the counter. “Well, that makes two of us.”

“Pardon?” Emma asked nervously. She still couldn’t believe that Regina Mills was standing in her trailer, no more than three feet from her.

Regina sat down in the banquette and Emma followed suit across from her. The dark haired woman ran a hand through her locks and smiled, “I’ll admit, I’ve been a fan of yours since  you were on _Artemis_ and you played that huntress with the snake tattoo.”

“Wow, that was at least ten years ago,” Emma replied. 

Emma’s trailer was typical of a stationary studio trailer. It had a table and banquettes to sit at, a bed in the back and a small bathroom. It wasn’t made for living, but for a brief respite from work. But it was enough. Regina stood up and took Emma by the hand, guiding the blonde towards the bed. Emma’s mind caught instant fire. Was she in some kind of fantasy dream? This couldn’t really be happening. Was this a side of Regina that no one knew about? That she was possibly licentious and highly sexual that she would take Emma to bed the first day they meet?

Her suspicions were all but confirmed when Regina gently pushed Emma to the bed and then crawled her way to straddle the blonde’s hips. “Will you indulge me a little? I’ve kinda had this crush on you since then…” she said quietly as she toyed with the edge of Emma’s shirt.

Emma sat up and wrapped one arm around Regina’s waist. “So… we’re both fans of actresses who have the unique opportunity of possibly hooking up with their idols.”

“Pretty much,” Regina smirked. Her fingers gently touched Emma’s ear and traced her jawline.

That incessant lump in Emma’s throat formed and she struggled to keep it at bay. It threatened to choke her with its malevolent existence as a reminder that her body was reacting to her mind going completely haywire. Regina Mills, whom Emma had been a fan of for the last few years, was sitting right there, straddling her hips. She swallowed the lump again as she tried to hide her excitement and confusion, “Wait… I didn’t know you were into women.” Emma said.

Regina shrugged, “Never said I wasn’t. I’m into you. Is that enough?”

“There’s at least a hundred fans who would kill to be in your position right now.”

“Same goes for you.”

The last string of resistance was severed from Emma’s control as she leaned in and met Regina’s lips with her own. Regina’s hands found their way through Emma’s hair as she pulled the other woman closer to her, locking her into the kiss. 

They stopped for a moment and took a breath. Emma laughed softly, “It’s going to be an interesting three days.”

“Get used to it,” Regina smirked. “I hope you’re still single like your agency bio says… I plan on sticking around now that I’ve made it this far.”

Emma kissed her again, enjoying the contact and the realization that the woman she had only dreamed about meeting was now on her bed and making out with her. “I could use a dinner date tonight if you’re free.”

“Lucky for you, my schedule is open tonight.” Regina pushed Emma back down on the bed and kissed her again, sighing into the kiss as Emma’s arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

In the back of her mind, Emma hoped that the door was locked. They were going to be there for a while…working on their ‘character relationship.’


End file.
